dnd_fellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Soma Kurusu (Castlevania)
"It's true. I am Strahd. But I'm not what you think I am!" '- Soma to Julius Hawthorne ' Soma Kurusu '''is a member of the Kurusu family and will most likely show up in a Fellers one-shot in the future. Soma is a young teenager who discovers he is the next incarnation of Strahd Von Zarovich. He is a capable, but reluctant, warrior who simply wants to live a normal life. '''Appearance Weapons Soma fights with a variety of weapons, including swords, spears, and axes. Many of his weapons are references to mythology and folklore, such as the Valmanway, Longinus, Excalibur, or Claimh Solais (even Death's Scythe). Soma has also used handguns, a Rocket Propelled Grenade, and a Positron Rifle. Abilities and Powers * Power of Dominance: An unexpected sequence of events in Castle Ravenloft caused Soma's dormant powers to be awaken with Strahd's primary ability, the power to rule over defeated monsters and demon's souls and to project them in a variety of forms according to their potential. These souls will obey Soma and will support, protect and even fight alongside Soma to defeat his enemies. Though Soma dislikes and even fears this power, he will have to rely on it to brave the aberrations of Castle Ravenloft and live to tell about it. Backstory The story begins in the year 2035, when Soma Cruz is visiting Shou Lung as a transfer student and living near the Hakuba shrine. During a solar eclipse, he visits the Hakuba shrine with his childhood friend Mina Hakuba. He and Mina are then drawn into the eclipse, landing in a mysterious castle, where they meet a government agent named Genya Arikado. Arikado reveals that they are in Strahd's castle. After a group of monsters appear and are dispatched by Arikado, one of the monsters' souls is absorbed by Soma. Arikado explains this as the awakening of Soma's "power of dominance". Arikado then directs Soma to enter the castle and seek "the master's chamber". As Soma proceeds through the castle, he confronts several characters, each present due to a prophecy related to Strahd's powers. Graham Jones, a missionary that has come to the castle, befriends Soma. Graham explains the nature of the castle and reveals that Strahd, long thought to be immortal, was destroyed for good in 1999, and that his powers will be passed down onto his reincarnation. When Soma proceeds further into the castle, he meets the cleric Yoko Dostoyevski, who is present on the orders of the Church of Thiphine. Yoko is looking for Graham, who she believes is dangerous and the inheritor of Strahd's powers. She clarifies the nature of Soma's powers, revealing that they are not necessarily evil, but inherent to Soma himself. Later, Soma encounters Hammer, a member of the Old Allion Government Army ordered to come to the Hakuba shrine. He has forfeited his mission, however, in favor of selling goods. He becomes Soma's vendor, selling numerous goods to aid Soma's mission. A mysterious man then accosts Soma, asking about the nature of Soma's dark power. When Soma continues to converse with him, the man reveals that he has amnesia, and the only thing he remembers is his name starts with "J". Soma meets Graham again, and questions him on Yoko's suspicions. Graham claims he will receive Strahd's powers, believing himself to be Strahd as he was born on the day Strahd was slain. Graham inquires as to the nature of Soma's powers, to which Soma responds that he has "the power to rule," causing Graham to panic and flee. Concerned, Soma confides this incident to Yoko, who recommends that Soma join her in stopping Graham. As Soma proceeds further through the castle, he comes upon a scene of Graham stabbing Yoko with a knife. Graham retreats, and Yoko warns Soma of Graham's power. Arikado arrives, promises Soma he will look after Yoko, and demands that Soma pursue Graham. Soma meets "J" again, who reveals he is Julius Hawthorne, the man who defeated Strahd in 1999. As he leaves, he remarks that he knows something about the current situation, but does not elaborate. Soma ascends to the castle's keep and confronts Graham in the throne room. Although Soma's sole desire is to leave the castle, Graham is convinced that Soma must be killed for absorbing the souls of the castle's monsters. Soma manages to defeat Graham, even after Graham uses his newfound powers to assume a demonic form. As Graham falls in defeat, Soma absorbs his powers, and realizes he is Strahd's reincarnation. Arikado arrives and reveals a way for Soma to save himself by halting the flow of chaos into the castle. Soma proceeds to the Chaotic Realm, but Julius attacks him, believing that Soma is Strahd. Julius allows Soma to defeat him, as he sensed Soma's soul fighting against Strahd's influence. Before he leaves, Soma elicits a promise from Julius to kill him if he fully becomes Strahd. Soma travels through the Chaotic Realm and finally locates the source of chaos. Soma manages to defeat the manifestation of chaos and is sent congratulations by Yoko, Hammer, Julius, and Arikado. Soma awakens back in the Hakuba Shrine with Mina, pleased that the conflict is over.